I've got your back
by liizt
Summary: A figure from Erin's past wants to be a part of her life again, Jay has his suspicions but Erin insists he is trustworthy - Linstead story.


**So I thought of a new story idea and I want to know what you guys think, should I continue?**

* * *

><p>The team had just successfully closed another case. Jay was finishing up some paperwork, he glanced over at his partner across the room who was putting on her jacket.<p>

"Heading home?" He asked her.

"Yep, all done for the day."

"Do you want to meet for drinks tonight?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not."

"I'll send you a message when I'm finished here," Jay grinned.

Erin smiled back, trying not to blush at his signature grin that gave her butterflies, "See you tomorrow everyone!" She shouted to the rest of the team before heading out.

Later that night Erin was sitting on her couch, feet up on the coffee table. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, seeing a message from Jay it read _Molly's at 8? :)_

_See you then_ she typed back, she got up deciding to put on a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt before putting on her leather jacket and heading out the door. She wondered if Jay had invited any other guys from the team out tonight, secretly she hoped he hadn't. They haven't been able to spend much time alone together lately and she missed that.

* * *

><p>He noticed the young woman walking out of her building and to her car.<p>

"Heading out are we?" He quietly spoke to himself.

He quickly picked up his camera and snapped a couple of shots from inside his car parked on the other side of the road.

"The camera just loves you," he grinned to himself as he admired the photos he just took. "You have really cleaned up over the years."

He sat back into his seat and closed the car window as she got into her car and drove past him.

* * *

><p>Erin walked into the bar, noticing Jay sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner.<p>

He nodded at her and she smiled back at him.

He looked down for a second not wanting to blush, her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Just us tonight?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited by the fact that she finally had an evening alone with Jay for the first time in a long time.

"Yep," he grinned.

She sat down opposite him.

"So today was pretty good," Erin thought aloud, thinking about how they finally wrapped a case they had been working on for weeks now.

"Yeah, you were pretty badass you know?" Jay chuckled.

"What?" Erin playfully slapped him on his arm, grinning back at him, "Why are you laughing?"

"You tackling down that 200 pound man, that was something."

Erin smirked, "well I am sorry that you were too busy being a girl that I had to do all the work myself."

"No, you were great, you are a lot stronger than you look," Jay said more seriously, she did deserve some credit for her efforts today.

"Thank you," she replied before stealing a sip of Jay's beer.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"If you're buying?", she said cheekily, "I mean I did do all the work today."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Fine," he groaned as he stood himself up.

Erin laughed shaking her head at him. She watched him as he made his way to the bar, not being able to wipe the smile off her face, she loved being around Jay.

* * *

><p>He waited outside for her. She had been in the bar for nearly two hours now.<p>

Finally he saw her walk out the door. She was with someone, a man.

* * *

><p>They both hadn't had much to drink, they each have to drive home and have an early start at work tomorrow.<p>

"Well I am parked over here," Erin said, pointing to the opposite direction Jay was about to head in.

"Oh ok. Um, Erin, tonight was really good," he said shyly.

They both had flirted a lot between each other throughout the night, but that wasn't new, ever since they had first met they always shared a spark.

"Yeah," she smiled.

He moved closer to her so they were almost touching and she looked up at him, trying hard not to look at his lips. But he didn't, he couldn't stop himself from looking down at hers. He had wanted to kiss her for so long now, so many times he had wanted to just grab her face with his hands and kiss her, and this moment was no different.

It took every bit of self control to not wrap his arms around her and press his lips against hers, "Well I will be seeing you tomorrow," he said before reaching in for a quick hug.

* * *

><p>He watched as they embraced. He had seen her with this man before.<p>

He reached for his camera again, snapping some photos.

"I liked it better when it was just you in these photos," he spoke to himself.

He could feel his blood boiling, seeing her with that man, they looked close.

He continued to watch as they parted ways and the woman headed to her car alone.

He started the car and drove off, heading to the cheap apartment he recently started renting.

Entering the front door he immediately hooked his camera into the laptop, printing off some on the photos he had taken throughout the day.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled as he picked one of the prints up and observed it. He stuck it to the wall, adding to his collection.

He took a step back admiring the view, nearly the whole wall was covered in photos he had taken of her. Photos of her outside the precinct, photos of her outside the building of her apartment, photos of her jogging in the park. He knew by now most of her schedule, where and when to find her.

"I can't wait to see you again Erin Lindsay, it has been too long."


End file.
